


Mr Pianoman

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Professor Adam, lotor is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: After Lance leaves a rough relationship he stumbles across 'The 5 Lions' a jazz bar in the rough part of town.Keith, a pianist plays at said bar.What could possibly happen?





	1. Buy Me a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was just a fic I thought up of after seeing the most beautiful fanart ever. Hope you enjoy. Leave comments below if there are any errors here and there as grammar has always been my enemy.

 

Relationship sucks. Real bad. Lance never seemed to have luck when it came to girlfriends. His relationships only lasting a month or two. Maybe it was his fault for going in too fast, falling too hard. So after an hour of yelling, tears and a slammed door to the face that’s how he landed himself in a ripped leather bar stool with a drink in his hand. His phone has been buzzing for the past hour on end. Hunk or Pidge attempting to get a hold of him but he didn't have the energy to respond. He didn't feel like talking about it. He just wanted to drink away his feelings, the bitter taste of alcohol slowing numbing his taste buds. He doesn’t even know what bar he was in, Lance only stumbling inside as it was the closest bar to his now ex-girlfriend's apartment. Thick clouds of smoke hung in the air, a trail leaving each cigarette alight. The bar wasn’t the cleanest but it wasn’t half bad.

His stomach growled. He forgot he didn’t grab anything to eat thinking it was going to be another night with his girlfriend. Wow, he was wrong. Hunk would scold him if he didn’t get anything, Lance signalling the bartender.

“Do you guys sell any cheap food?”

“We got some potato chips?” The guy shrugged, Lance pulling out the little change he had as the bartender handed him the packet.

Nothing like a good healthy meal, right?

The lights dimmed around him, the sound of claps drawing his attention. In the centre of the room cascaded in light was a white grand piano, a girl and guy chatting to the side with a ginger-haired man, his moustache bouncing along as he spoke. The girl glowed, her silky red dress complimenting her golden skin. She had a certain aura about her. Something that showed defiance and fierce loyalty but a soft genuine touch. It was almost frightening. The ginger man rested a hand on the guy next to her, the guy’s eyes perking up at the touch. His eyes shined in the dimmed light, Lance now able to see his entire face clearly. He noticed the stoic look on the guy’s face as he listened, pulling his long hair into a bun. He looked slightly out of place, tucking his sleeves under his jacket as he made his way to the piano.

This place had a live performance? It seemed like the more he stayed here the cooler it gets. The golden woman lifted herself upon the piano, fixing up her dress. She leaned over to the pale-skinned guy who now sat by the piano. The guy or pianist, Lance assumed, nodded, stretching his fingers back as she talked to him.

Lance crunched on the packet of potato chips he bought as he awaited the performance. He was intrigued to see what they were going to play. The pianist took his time, pulling back the loose strands of hair behind his ears before hovering his hands over the keys.

The spotlight shone on the woman, her elegant voice radiating through the bar. Lance recognised the tune, a classic jazz piece, the woman’s voice perfectly mirroring the legend that was Eliza Fitzgerald.

Though the sweet skats resonated in his ears he couldn’t take his eyes off the pianist, holding his breath as he began to play. The movement of his fingers up and down the keys, the fills and dynamics. Lance was starstruck. He couldn’t even describe how talented the guy was. The call and response from the vocals and the keys was something magical, sending Lance off into a trance. The guy caught Lance staring giving him a wink as he continued to play sending Lance into a blushing fit. Lance blamed the alcohol for his lack of subtlety, not the fact that the man was something that of an angel. He didn’t realise the song was over until the bartender spoke up.

“Amazing aren’t they?” the man said.

“Fucking incredible.”

The bartender laughed at his enthusiasm. It was only now he really took in the guy’s features, noticing the light bouncing off something around his wrist. The guy noticed he stare, pulling down his sleeve. Lance quickly snapped backed up, a feeling of guilt swelling inside like he saw something he shouldn’t have.

“Do they perform often?” Lance asked.

“Every Friday and Saturday night.”

 Lance nodded “Thanks um…”

“Shiro,” the bartender added, smiling. Lance smiled back, Shiro chuckling as he began cleaning up his empty cups.

“Um… what’s the name of this place?” Lance asked sheepishly, scolding himself for not paying more attention. Shiro only laughed at him more.

“The 5 Lions.”

“Ha, Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Shiro laughed.

He took a mental note of the name, praying that sober Lance would remember. Shiro took away his empty plates and cups leaving Lance alone to the sound of generic music playing through the speakers. Lance turning around to find the piano seat empty, a small pout appearing on his lips.

“Looking for me?”

Lance jumped at the voice, shifting to see the black mullet-haired pianist next to him. The guy chuckled to himself at Lance’s reaction, a shade of pink coating his cheek.

“Someone’s jumpy.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you sneak up on a guy like that. Jeez!” The pianist raised his eyebrow.

“Mhm sure,” he smirked, the look causing butterflies to erupt inside of him.

“Well if you excuse me I’m gonna go back to my drink if you’re gonna tease me,” Lance huffed.

“You mean the non-existent one?” Lance turned to see his drink missing, the smirk on the pianist's face making Lance’s nerves boil.

“Son of a…”

“Hey,” the guy cut in, raising his hand catching Shiro’s attention.

“Can we get two rum and cokes,” he asked, Lance, lost for words. Shiro gave the guy aside

glance smirking as he went to make the drinks.

“Well if you’re buying me a drink can I at least know your name?” Lance remarked. 

“Keith. And you?

“The name’s Lance,” he smirked, the sound of the jazz swing fading around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry it took me so long, i ended up writing the 3rd chapter before the 2nd (don't ask) but here it is.

Keith couldn’t believe this is how his night had ended. By chance, he had the time between his part-time job at the record store and college to perform with Allura, Lotor ditching at the last minute as per usual. Who knew he would have ended up next to the tall, handsome guy rambling about their favourite pizza toppings of all things. Lance was something. A bit out there at times but sweet. Something he hadn’t had in a while. 

“So, do you do anything else besides blowing my mind with your piano skills?” Lance asked.

“Not really. I’m still studying my arts degree up at University of Altea.”

“No way! I go there!” Lance exclaimed. “How did we not bump into each other?”

“No clue,” Keith responded, his face mirroring the same confused, shocked expression Lance had.

It was coming to the late hours of 3. The crowds that once were disapparated and the music switching to the generic top hits on Spotify. Their conversation had died slightly but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. He just swayed along to the music as Lance nibbled on the packet of chips he bought him, mumbling along to the sound of Taylor Swift.

“Nice voice,” Keith said, his smile turning into a smirk as a blush coated Lance’s cheeks.

“Thanks,” Lance said humbly, ducking his head down in the hopes to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Um, Keith?” Lance asked in a whisper, Keith perking up.

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to ask if…”

Just as Lance was going to the speak the club doors smashed open, a tall guy dressed in a tux strutting through.

“Don’t worry everyone, Lotor has arrived!”

“Fuck my life,” Keith muttered under his breath. Lance stared at him but he was too focussed glaring the long-haired asshole that was making his way over to Allura and Coran by the corner, Allura’s face flushed with anger.

“Who the hell is that guy?” Lance asked.

“He was meant to be the pianist for tonight but bailed. I have no fucking idea why he would even show up now!”

Keith was fuming. His knuckles were turning white as he watched Lotor talked with ease, his brother Shiro now getting involved. It was only when Lance sighed Keith looked up.

“You need to go over don’t you?” Lance sighed, a sadness in his tone that he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I needed to head off anyways. Got work in the morning. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon,” he smiled.

“Yeah. You’ll have to come by sometime again,” Keith offered, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could filter. How desperate was he?

“Absolutely! Hunk would love it here! He’s my best friend, and he’s the best human in this world,” Lance exclaimed, easing Keith’s mind. This guy.

“Can’t wait to meet him.”

Lance smiled, leaning in for a hug before stopping himself. Keith chuckled slightly, patting Lance on the shoulder before watching him leave, a sigh leaving his lips. Guess not everything can last forever.

 

Taking a deep breath in he began to walk over to the argument unravelling in the corner. Coran had already pulled Allura to the side while Shiro scolded Lotor. If only he could just leave with Lance.

“Oh, pretty boy’s here!” Lotor exclaimed at his arrival, Keith’s eyes rolling.

“What a pleasure to see you here,” he winked, Keith, trying not to gag.

“Likewise,” Keith said deadpan, Shiro scoffing.

“I’m so sorry that you had to replace me under such short notice. Father wanted me to do a last minute shoot. Can’t keep the photographers waiting you know?” he nudged Shiro’s side, earning him a growl and a heavy shove back.

“You can’t keep ditching like that!” Shiro yelled.

“Actually,” Lotor smiled, chucking his coat at him.

“I can.”

Keith raged, moving forward as he pulled his hand back for a punch. He was sadly stopped by the hand clasped around his wrist, the hand belonging to Allura.

“It’s not worth it. He’ll just tattletale to his father, and we’ll lose the club,” she let out with a sigh.

“Oh so very right my dear,” Lotor smirked.

“Just get out of here,” Shiro growled.

“Mhm. Is that how you treat your boss’s son?”

“OUT!” Shiro slammed his hand on the bench, a smirk falling on Keith’s lips as Lotor jumped. 

He scowled as he re-adjusted his suit, ripping his coat from Shiro’s hands.

“I didn’t plan on staying that long anyway!”

 

Once Lotor’s figure was out of sight Shiro’s shoulders relaxed, Allura resting up on the bench.

“Why do we still hire him!” Keith asked in rage.

“We don’t have a choice, my man,” Coran sighed in defeat.

“I know I know,” Keith sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Shiro grinned, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Soon enough we will have a place we own where we can hire and fire whoever we damn want.”

Keith chuckled at his brother’s enthusiasm, leaning in for a side hug.

“I think it’s looking like closing time boys, don’t you think?” Coran commented, and Keith couldn’t agree more.

The club was mostly deserted, tables and benches covered in empty cups and used napkins. The four of them got to work, cleaning up the mess, the morning light escaping through the widows by the time they were finished. Shiro and Keith said their goodbyes before retiring upstairs in the apartment above the club. Very convenient. One of the many reasons why he couldn’t straight up punch Lotor. Everything on this side of town was owned or overlooked by Galra Industries, Zarkon being the CEO of it all. It was the best they could do being two orphans, Shiro having to work to jobs while Keith grew up to keep up with the rent. 

Shiro had quickly turned in for the night or morning more like it, giving Keith a little wave before shutting the door. Keith, still buzzing from the drinks, crashed onto his bed, thoughts swarming of the night he had. He was never much of a sleeper, the nightmares of his past haunting him forever more. He just had so much on his mind. Lance’s laughter echoing in the back of his mind. His smile so wide it made his heart ache, wanting to make that smile stay upon his face forever. He was just so easy to talk to. Laugh with. Keith would kill to see him again. Did he even get his number? Wait.

“Ugh!” Keith groaned as he hit his head against the bedhead.

He forgot to ask the man he is clearly developing feelings for, for his number. He blamed Lotor. A yawn escaped his lips as he slumped down under the covers. Maybe he’ll come back. He at least knows he goes to his college. How many Lances can there be?

 

“103. 103 Lances go to my fucking college!” 

Shiro laughed as he took a sip of his morning coffee, watching as Keith ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t even know what degree he does!” Keith sighed, slumping into the couch further, the hoodie covering half his face.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find him soon enough,” Shiro said in his most brotherly encouraging voice, but it wasn’t working. As Keith sunk further into the couch, Shiro laughed, carrying over the plate full of bacon and eggs.

“Eat up and text me when you’re heading off,” Shiro smiled as he placed the plate in the coffee table.

“You know I’m 19 right?”

“Yes, 19 and still doesn’t know how to cook,” Shiro scoffed, picking up his apron that was laid across the stool.

“I'll be at the bakery till 6. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Won’t dream of it,” Keith smirked, Shiro, shaking his head as the door shut behind him.

Now Keith has to face going to college with the knowledge that Lance is going to be there and he will have no idea where! Sighing he grabbed the plate of food and quickly polished it off, slipping his bag on his back before heading off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes hangover and late for his lecture. everything seems to be against him until he rams into a certain boy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, an update so soon? I'm as surprised as you are, trust me.

Lance woke up to the sound of his best friend yelling his name, pain ringing in his head. He felt groggy and gross, his face feeling oily from the lack of moisturiser. He had spent hours at the club talking with Keith over nothing and everything. They drank, laughed and honestly, Lance hasn’t smiled like that in a long time. By the time he stumbled on home the sun was peeking through the window, the bags under his eyes directing him straight to his bed, his skin care routine forgot.

“Yeah?” Lance groan stretching his aching muscle.

He turned towards the door to find Hunk’s figure smiling happily at him, an apron wrapped around his waist.

“I made some lunch if you want?”

And this is why they’re best friends.

“You angel!” Lance exclaimed as he slipped out of bed, giving Hunk a hug along his way to the kitchen.

 

Passing the mirror he noticed his hair was the perfect resemblance of a bird’s nest, a slight drool trail dried up down the side of his chin. He wiped away the crusty dry drool, scruffing around his hair, hoping it would even out but it was no use. The smell of crispy bacon and eggs welcomed Lance as he found his spot, Pidge already occupying her stool by the kitchen bench.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” she smirked, barely raising her head as she typed away on her laptop.

Lance, the true man he was, poked his tongue out at her as he slid into his seat his eyes gazing over the bright screen.

“Are you still working on your project?”

“I still have to calculate the velocity at which a spacecraft has to meet before it can pass through the spacetime continuum and then…”

“You know what? Forget I even asked,” Lance cut in, Pidge poking her tongue at him as he took a huge bite of his bacon. Nothing like the taste of greasy bacon to quench his aching stomach.

“Give him a break he had a long night,” Hunk came to Lance’s defence, sliding Pidge her plate.

“Yeah,” Lance said around the food in his mouth, Pidge rolling her eyes.

“He seemed sooo upset last night when he arrived,” Pidge teased, a small blush coating Lance’s cheeks.

Lance had forgotten that it was only yesterday he had broken up with his girlfriend, Nyma. The memories of soft black hair, laughter and smiles shielding the pain he should have felt.

“And there he goes daydreaming again,” Pidge scoffed at Hunk, the two watching their friend stare aimlessly off into the distance.

“Must have been someone special to kick him that quickly out of his funk. Usually, it’s weeks until he would go out of his room.”

“I’m right here, you know?” Lance spoke up coming out of his daze.

“So are you going to cough up? Who’s got you all mooshy and gross?”

Pidge shut her laptop and pulled the plate set out for her close, taking a bite as she waited for him to answer.

“I meet someone,” Lance blushed, just the thought making his cheeks light up.

“Wow wouldn’t have guessed,” Pidge scoffed, Hunk giving her a nudge and a stern look.

“I’ve never met anyone like him. He was such a jerk but caring at the same time. Funny, sweet and he can play the piano like a god!”

“You have literally been broken up with Nyma for 12 hours,” Pidge scoffed under her breath. Hunk frowned at her words, smiling up at Lance, encouraging him to keep talking.

“Where did you meet him?”

“At this jazz club a block away from her apartment. I think it was something like the lions?”

“The Five Lions!” Pidge jumped in, Hunk and Lance raising their eyebrows.

“Omg, I’ve been telling you guys to go there for ages!” Pidge added.

“Well, he plays there AND he goes to our college!”

“Seriously?” both Hunk and Pidge said in sync, Lance nodding eagerly back.

“Do you even know his name, number?” Pidge asked, Lance scoffing.

“Of course i know his name and number. His name is Keith and his number is…. Fuck!”

Pidge raised her eyebrow at the name but said nothing, Hunk comforting an annoyed Lance. Lance couldn’t believe he forgot to ask the beautiful boy that was Keith for his number. How could he forget!? He grabbed his phone, praying that drunk Lance would have asked, scrolling through his contacts but nothing showed. He huffed in defeat, his eyes glancing up at the clock.

“Fuck! It’s 2 o’clock already!” Lance exclaimed, pushing himself off the stool.

“You did stay up pretty late last night buddy,” Hunk reasoned with him.

“My lecture starts in 15 minutes!”

Lance raced around the apartment, slipping into a new shirt and shoes as he found most of the stuff he needed. On his way to the door he grabbed the deodorant, spraying profusely, praying the stench of his hangover could be masked.

“Good luck!” Hunk called out.

“Say hi to Adam for me,” Pidge added before the door slammed.

 

Lance sprinted down the stairwell, pushing past a cluster of people by the lobby before leaping onto the street. Lucky for him their apartment was only down the road from campus. Unlucky for him was his lecture was the furthest point imaginable from his apartment, looking at his phone to find he has only 7 minutes before it starts. He was screwed. Putting his long legs to use he ran, stumbling through the gates of the university in a blur, people moving out of his way as he hurried through the many gardens the campus was coated in. Professor Adam was a cool guy but can be hella cruel if you’re late. And Lance was not in the mood to be sassed in front of the whole class. With the bright sunlight, the lack of water and the throbbing headache he was about 100% done with today. It was when he full on rammed into a guy that just tipped off his day.

“Hey! Watch it you di…. Lance?”

Lance was about to lash out at the guy, blaming him for being in his way as he was clearly on a mission but then he stopped, the voice sounding familiar. Lance looked up to find the face was familiar as well. Very familiar.

“Keith?” Lance barely whispered. “No way!”

Keith just stared in shock processing while Lance was flipping out of his mind. His luck just when from 0 to 100 and he couldn’t be happier but with a quick glance at the clock by the wall he had about 3 minutes to get to his lecture and he still had the other half of the campus to trek across.

“Listen, I really hate to do this. Like really hate to do this but I need to go,” Lance stumbled out, kicking himself over as the words fell from his mind.

“I understand. Late for a lecture?” Keith smirked.

“Mhm and with Professor Adam too.”

Keith laughed. “You’re really screwed.”

“What can I say? I love living on the edge,” Lance smirked.

Keith scoffed at his comment, rolling his eyes.

“You should probably go then.”

“I know, I know,” Lance said, “But…”

Lance seriously didn’t want to leave him after being granted the chance of actually finding him again. He didn't have time to ask of his number or even a last name cause both would sound weird and desperate. He needed something though, so he thought of the next best thing.

“Meet me back here, after my lecture.” He said as he moved towards the hall, Keith smiling at him.

“It ends around 3:30. Please be here,” Lance said before turning and running, praying he would somehow, miraculously reach his lecture in time.

“I will.”

 

By sheer miracle he made it, his breathing matching a person going through an asthma attack. He quickly slipped into one of the empty seats near the middle of the hall, noticing the lack of professor in the room. He took the limited free time to catch his breath, thinking about the moment he just had. He found Keith. What were the chances of actually bumping into him? And he did it! He looked down at the clock, the time ticking over to 16 past. Only an hour and fourteen minutes left until he will see Keith. Or hopefully, see him. Lance had no idea if Keith would actually show. Maybe he had a lecture at that time? Maybe he needed to practice the piano? Though a man of his talents he doesn't need to practise he’s that good.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t want to?

 

Lance pushed away the negative thoughts, his hangover gnawing at him as the professor walked through the doors. He had to have faith that Keith would show. It being the only thing that’s going to get him through this lecture.

“Afternoon everyone. Or morning as some of you look like you just got out of bed. Glad you could make it,” Professor Adam stated, the room chuckling. Lance looked around the hall, finding that half the room was full. That’s more than it has been for the past semester.

“As you know your yearlies are only a few weeks away.”

Oh. That’s why everyone’s showing up.

“So I expect plenty of emails these coming weeks, not last minute night before ones that I receive in the early hours of 3 am,” the professor said, staring at a few students in particular. Lance equally guilty.

“Now today we are looking into the importance of biodiversity,” the professor started, Lance sighing as he sank into his seat.

Only an hour and 12 minutes left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a bit distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This chapter took me too long to write. I honestly am the queen of procrastination and kept getting distracted by reading that I forgot to write. 
> 
> But here it is finally :D

“I will,” Keith muttered under his breath as he watched in awe at Lance’s retreating figure, not quite sure what just happened was real.

That was his Lance. Well, not his Lance but…. Ugh, you know what he means. Out of 103 Lances, he found his and though it was rushed and barely anything, Keith couldn’t stop smiling at the way he stumbled over his words, his flushed cheeks from what he assumed from running and his hair that somehow managed to still look hot even though it was a piping hot mess. Keith couldn’t stop himself from pulling out his phone, instantly texting his brother in delight.

 

**_Keith 2:14 pm_ **

_I found him!_

 

**_Shiro 2:15 pm_ **

_I knew you would._

 

**_Keith 2:15 pm_ **

_He just ran into me and now we are meeting up after his lecture._

 

**_Shiro 2:15 pm_ **

_Wow that was quick. Have fun. Oh and remember your shift starts at 4:30._

 

**_Keith 2:15 pm_ **

_Thanks, dad._

 

**_Shiro 2:16 pm_ **

_Shut up._

 

Keith laughed, a new message coming.

 

**_Pidge 2:17 pm_ **

_Hey hothead. Ready for our X-files marathon?_

 

**_Keith 2:17 pm_ **

_You know my shift ends at 1 am right?_

 

**_Pidge 2:17 pm_ **

_You know I don’t sleep, right?_

**_Keith 2:18 pm_ **

_How could I forget?_

 

**_Pidge 2:18 pm_ **

_Make sure you bring the goods. I want the mother load of junk food._

 

**_Keith 2:18 pm_ **

_I don’t think you could handle the motherload. Someone of your size would implode._

 

**_Pidge 2:18 pm_ **

_Excuse you. Let me remind you who has the box set of the x-files._

 

**_Keith 2:19 pm_ **

_I think Adam has the set as well_

 

**_Pidge 2:19 pm_ **

_Fuck you_

 

**_Keith 2:20 pm_ **

_I’ll see you at 1._

 

Keith laughed to himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He and Pidge have been friends since middle school. Both met in detention, Keith sitting there covered in bruises, his lip cut and eye beginning to swell. Let’s just say he wasn’t the most level-headed kid, one snarky comment flying his way and he was on edge. Pidge, on the other hand, managed to land herself in the seat beside him, her laptop confiscated due to hacking into the school system. For the hour they had spent in that detention neither said a word. That was until Pidge snuck her tablet under the desk and started watching an episode of the x-files ending with the two talking endlessly about their favourite mysterious and cryptics. Mothman was obviously Keith’s favourite to Pidge’s disgust and from there their friendship grew. Keith smiled at the memory. Oh how far they have come.

 

Seeming he had an hour and 10 minutes left (not that he was counting or anything) until he was meant to see Lance he took the chance to escape to the music rooms in the far corner of the campus. Though the college was massive, the funding for music had always been, well, non-existent. Most of the music students would just go home or to their dorms to practise, each having their own instruments to practise on. Keith wasn’t so lucky. Using the key he copied from his brother’s fiancé he unlocked the door, walking into the dusty room. Over the months Keith had been here he did his best to clear up space, reshuffling around the instruments into a more logical spacing, clearing the layers of dust off the poor piano by the corner.

 

Keith made his way to the guitar case resting along the wall, pulling it down. Recently, Keith had been trying to learn a new instrument, expand his musical talents per say. He loved playing the piano, the majestic feel of the keys reminding him of his childhood. Of home. But something about the guitar allowed him to express so much more and the variety of types left him with an endless amount of options. So he did what every broke ass college student who couldn't’ afford lessons would do and pulled out his phone, clicking onto the iconic Youtube app. For a while, he hasn’t been able to get ‘ _Ghost of a King_ ’ out of his head, the chords echoing at the back of his mind. Within a few taps, he had already found a tutorial video and began.

 

“Met a Ghost of a King on a road. When I first felt fire burnin' to my knees to my knees I fell. Met a Ghost of a King on a road, words of fire,” Keith sung softly, fiddling away at the stings. His fingers ached as he plucked away, blisters beginning to form. He played and played and played. The lyrics embedding into his mind. It took him awhile at the start to adjust his fingering, repeating the pattern of the chord changes, slowly melting into muscle memory as the time went by. Music always had a way to calm him down. To relax in a way nothing else really could. It was his parents that got him into playing from the start. His mother had a voice of an angel and his dad had the gift of being able to play anything. Sometimes he would think of his parents as he played, the memories of endless nights falling to sleep to the sound of his mother’s voice replaying in his mind.

 

With each strum he played his body felt like it was floating in the air, hovering above the clouds. The melody swirled around him, amplified by the acoustics of the room. Time always had melted away whenever he was in this room, Keith easily getting lost in the moment to care. But today. Today was different. He did care. So when his phone lit up midway through his song he froze, the time burning his eyes, his stomach plummeting.

 

4 pm.

 

He couldn’t believe himself. How could he forget to check the time? Lance probably has already left, who would wait for him anyway. Though Keith tried anyway. Chucking the guitar into its case he quickly packed up his things, slipping his phone into his pocket before racing out of the door. Lance’s lecture ended a half an hour ago so maybe just maybe he got held back, the walk from the Paladin Hall to the garden taking around 10 minutes or so, depending on how desperate one was to get there. From where he was, he was a good 15 minutes away but at the speed of which he was going, he was most likely gonna make it in 3 tops. He tried to remember the exact spot Lance was talking about. Out by the old oak tree that towered over the garden.

“Please be there,” he chanted to himself as he ran, other students giving him weird looks as he charged through.

 

He slowed as he approached the tree, his breathing fast. His eyes scanned around, looking, praying to see the tanned boy with his messy hair and stupid smile. A crowd passed in front of him, blocking his view, a grunt leaving his lips. He pushed through earning a few ‘ _Hey_ ’s before he was finally through. His eyes scattered, the endless amount of flowers being the only thing he saw until, thereby the oak tree was Lance, in his blue hoodie and jeans, shuffling his feet along the grass. Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling.

“Lance,” he called out, the boy looking up to the sound, a smiling quickly appearing on his face, eagerly moving towards him.

“You came!” Lance smile grew, beaming, making Keith’s insides flutter.

“I’m so sorry, I was practising the guitar and lost track of time,” Keith said sheepishly, brushing back his hair.

“Woah woah woah woah,” Lance said, shaking his hand. “You play the guitar?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s totally not fair. You can’t be good looking and be able to play not just one but multiple instruments while I can barely hold a tune,” Lance said, earning a little chuckle from Keith.

“Did you just call me good looking?” Keith smirked, Lance’s cheeks lighting up.

“Nope. Don’t remember that,” He said as he turned around, Keith shaking his head laughing.

“And I wonder how you got into this school,” he teased.

Lance fake pouted, crossing his arms, making Keith laugh even more.

“Lance,” Keith sighed, resting his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance turned around a smile back on his face.

“Anyway, I was thinking we hit up the local cafe. I’m pretty sure the Balmera is still open,” Lance suggested, shoving his hands into his hoodie.

“Sounds good.”

 

The walk to the cafe was full of laughter, smiles and joy, Lance has the ability to say something incredibly stupid that it’s hard not to laugh. The cafe wasn’t far from campus, just a block downtown. It had big inky letters spelling out Balmera, the smell of freshly baked goods filling his lungs as the two set inside.

“Lance!” a blonde waiter called out, racing over and scooping him up in his arms. All Keith could do was watch as the girl squeezed him tight, Lance laughing, begging for her to set him down.

“How are ya Shay?” he asked, the girl returning with a smile.

“I’m good thanks. Surprised to see you here and with someone that’s not my boyfriend. I’m impressed,” she teased, Lance’s face flushing pink.

“Keith meet Shay, my best friend’s girlfriend. Shay this is Keith, a friend I met at the bar.”

Keith gave a smile, Shay bombarding him with a hug of his own. To say Keith wasn’t a touchy-feely person was an understatement. The only person that is excluded from that is Shiro. Besides that he hated hugs. So when Shay was lifting him up in the air, he went stiff, Lance chuckling at his facial expression.

“Ah-ah nice to meet you,” Keith managed to say, the feeling of relief swelling inside of him as Shay let him down.

“And I to you,” She smiled. “So what can I get ya boy’s?”

Keith looked to Lance.

“We’ll take two hot chocolates and oh your famous chocolate brownie to share!” Lance gushed, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

“I’ll get right to it!” She said gleefully, slipping back behind the counter to prepare their order.

“Shay’s family has owned this joint since forever, the shop passed down from generation to generation. Trust me when I say, they make the BEST hot chocolates ever!” Lance explained as they slipped into one of the booths like tables, their legs brush against one another.

Keith sat there and listened as Lance told him about his friends and their time before college. Keith would laugh at the stupid things Lance had down, smile at the fondness he had towards his best friend and family and scoff at the many jokes Lance had tried to make but fail. Shay soon between the jokes and laughter manage to get our attention, placing our order down. Keith thanked her as Lance went in for a bite of the brownie, mumbling a thank you as he chewed. Normally he would find people talking with their mouth full annoying and gross. He still does. But he doesn’t say anything, laughing as Lance handed him his fork.

“Man you have to try this!”

“Are you sure you don’t want it all to yourself. You seem pretty attached,” Keith teased, pointing to the chocolate moustache around Lance’s upper lip.

“Ha-ha very funny,” Lance sarcastically said, wiping the chocolate away with a napkin.

Keith took the fork and broke off a piece. He wasn’t a sweet tooth but he would just try a bit. For Lance.

“Holy shit!”

Keith swallowed the piece, mouthwatering.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Lance smirked, Keith too focussed on getting another piece to notice.

“It’s fucking incredible,” he said as he ate another piece.

Lance laughed, taking his fork and helped Keith polish off the delicious treat.

“I would have ten of these if I could,” Keith mumbled while he chewed.

“I guess we’ll just have to come back sometime,” Lance said, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

“That's... Ugh if you want?”

“If you buy this? I would come every time,” Keith sighed as he finished off the last piece of the brownie, the two smiling like idiots, their eyes meeting. Lance’s eyes were like an ocean, swirling and mesmerizing. How can his eyes be that blue and gorgeous? Keith snapped at his thoughts.

‘Wow I’m falling hard,’ he thought, ducking his head slightly. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, frowning as he pulled it out.

“Sorry,” Keith apologised.

“Don’t worry, I understand. Take the call, I can wait,” Lance smiled, Keith thanking him as he stood, moving to the corner of the cafe and answered his phone.

“Hey, Shiro…”

“Where are you?” Shiro demanded, his tone slightly harsher than usual.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s five o’clock, Keith. You were meant to be here a half an hour ago,” Shiro exasperated, Keith’s face dropped.

“Shit Shiro I’m so sorry. I-I’m on my way, be there in 10,” Keith stumbled over his words, kicking himself over. This was the second time he was late to something and he felt awful. Especially since this was putting more work on his brother.

“Thank you,” Shiro sighed, Keith hanging up the phone.

While Keith was on the phone it looked like Lance had paid, Lance hovering near the door of the empty cafe holding out his bag to him.

“I’m assuming you need to go?” Lance asked, Keith, giving him a sigh.

“I have work.”

“I understand. Duty calls,” Lance joked, a small smile creeping back onto Keith’s face.

“I’ll see you around campus then?” Lance asked, Keith nodding.

“Meet at the same spot. At lunch,” Keith said as he began to leave, Lance waving him off as he ran out of the store. He could run three blocks in ten minutes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh Keith better run baby!
> 
> Here is the fic that inspired the song Keith played. It is so gOoD!!
> 
> Ghost of a King by ashinan  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569946/chapters/17221651


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sad, Keith is done and Lotor is a jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! Sorry for the wait I'm just getting used to my workload and stuff at school and its been a bit chaotic. Also been having the issue with too many ideas for different fics. legit need to reign myself in.

Lance smiled at the ground, his headphones in as he made his way from the cafe to home. He just couldn’t believe the day he had. What were the chances of actually bumping into Keith? His fingers tingle with the electricity, a swell of joy flowing through him. He pulled out his phone, his fingers automatically dialing the number he wanted.

“Lance!” the familiar voice sang out, a smile on Lance’s lips as he responded.

“Hunk! My man, how have ya been?”

“I’ve been trying to find you after your lecture but you seemed to had disappeared,” Hunk explained, Lance feeling slightly guilty.

“Sorry buddy. I was hanging out with Keith, you know, the guy from the club that I thought I was never going to see again but a goddamn miracle happened and I happened to bump into him and we hanged and…”

“Wow. Slow down there buddy,” Hunk laughed, Lance’s cheeks reddening.

“Why don’t you tell me all about it when you get back to the apartment while I'm cooking dinner. Professor Kolivin got me doing 3 pages worth of equations for tomorrow.”

“Sure thing!” Lance exclaimed, the energy and excitement still tingling through him.

“See you in 10.”

Lance smiled as he slipped his phone back into his back pocket. There was a lightness in his step as he rounded the corner. He’s never felt this way before. And he asked to meet with him. Again!

“Shit!” Lance swore under his breath, the old lady passing by giving him a stern look. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot yet again to ask Keith for his number. Ho was he supposed to talk to him beyond their meetups? Would he even want to text him?

“Ugh!”

He pulled out his phone again, going to text Hunk about how he was a complete idiot when he saw the unseen text.

 

**_Nyma 5:16pm_ **

_Hey. I know you don’t want to talk to me now but I have a box of your stuff by my door when you want them. I am so sorry._

 

Lance’s stomach swirled, the clouds covering the once sunshine that was glowing out of him. His head felt dizzy, nauseated and gone. With the hype of finding and meeting Keith he almost forgot the pain of the night before. The betrayal of his once girlfriend. The thought of seeing her again made his insides turn. He doesn’t think he’s ready to do that. Not yet. The wound was too fresh and it would just ruin all the progress he had made from moving on or at least trying to. Keith was helping with that. But will Keith just betray him like she did? Is he just doomed to the endless cycle of betrayal. No one who will truly love him enough to stay.

 

Negative thoughts clouded his mind as he reached his apartment, the worry and stress of what to come consuming his once joy. Hunk noticed instantly. The smell of freshly cooked shepherd's pie wafted the air, a small motion of a few steps landing Lance into Hunk’s comforting arms, the tears tumbling down his cheeks. Lance clung tight, his body shaking as Hunk guided them to the couch. He didn’t force him to speak. Didn’t force him to explain why. Hunk just held Lance close as he breathing slowed, the tears slowing. All he wanted to do is scream at the world. Why did his day have to end like this? Tear stains on Hunk’s shirt. Nose and eyes red raw. Head swelling. If only he could go back a couple of hours. Where he was waiting anxiously to meet his mystery boy.

 

***

 

 

By the time Keith reached the bar, he had sweat running down his back, soaking into his shirt, his hair sticking to his face. He was greeted with Shiro’s warm smile, shaking his head as he chucked over a tea-towel.

“You look like you just ran a marathon,” Shiro quipped, Keith slipping into the free stool.

“You try … running three blocks … in 10 minutes …  then get back to me,” Keith puffed, Shiro’s laugh being joined by another as they sat next to him.

“You wouldn’t have to run it in 10 minutes if you weren’t canoodling with your new booooyfriend,” Pidge teased, Shiro’s eyebrow raised as Keith’s cheeks grew hotter though if asked he’ll blame it on the running.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Keith quickly slipped, a smirk firmly placed on Shiro's lips as he walked away, cleaning a glass as he left.

“What are you doing here?”

“Thought I should get some fresh air and say hello to my best friend. You’re not getting out of this marathon Kogane. Even if you’re distracting yourself,” PIdge smirked at the last sentence, Keith shaking his head as he wiped his forehead, ridding his skin from the salty sweat that built from the run.

“Well since you’re here, can you wait those people over by table 13?” Keith asked.

“I don’t even work here!”

“You do now,” Keith smirked, reaching over the bench to find the spare apron and threw it at Pidge. She grumbled as she shut her laptop lip, slipping the cloth around her waist as she walked over, Keith giving her a thankful smile.

 

Just as Keith went to grab his own apron his hand was caught by another, a tall long haired figure dragging him into another room, behind the bar. Keith tensed at the contact as the face became clear, the guy’s hands pressing him against the closest wall.

“Hello Pretty Boy,” Lotor smirked, staring him down.

“What do you want Lotor?” Keith growled, shoving against Lotor’s firm grip.

“Is it wrong to check in on my favourite bartender?”

“It is when you’re impacting my work,” Keith snapped, slipping under Lotor’s arm towards the door.

“Ah ah ahhhh,” Lotor sang out as he grasped Keith’s wrist again, his sharp fingernails digging into his skin.

“Don’t think you can escape me that easily,” Lotor grinned, his smile able to whoo anyone. Anyone except those who knew him.

“Keith?”

Keith sighed in relief as Shiro’s face peeked around the corner.

“Hey man, need a hand out here with the drinks. Is there a problem?”

“Not at all. I was just making my way out,” Lotor smiled, releasing Keith’s hand as he strutted passed.

Shiro rolled his eyes before giving Keith a little smiled, nodding his way towards the bar. Keith made his way to the drinks, rubbing the red from his hand. Lotor has a nasty grip, his hand already redraw, his wrists aligned with five nail indents in his skin. Lotor always seemed to do this to him. Single him out for his ‘check-ups’. At first, they were nice, Keith can’t deny Lotor was attractive but as the weeks and months played out the more persistent he became, his personality not reflecting his looks at all.

“I leave you for five minutes.”

Keith turned to see Pidge back on the bench, her laptop promptly on the side open, the light reflecting onto her glasses. He shrugged as he went to serve a customer, taking their order before returning to Pidge.

“I mean, how many times does a guy need to reject you until you get the point?”

Keith laughed.

“Lotor isn’t a guy to give up.”

“And you’re as stubborn as a mule so he’s gonna soon have to learn how to.”

He scoffed as he mixed up the drink, doing some tricks for show. The girls at the table close by watched with googly eyes, Keith not remotely interested. He poured three glasses and gave one the man his drink, the other two placed in front of Pidge and himself.

“Underage drinking is illegal you know.”

“So is hacking into the U.S. Government but I don’t see how that’s stopped you,” Keith smirked, Pidge laughing as she took her glass.

“You got me there.”

Keith sipped at his drink. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking on the job but with the day he had, and the night to come he needed a kickstarter. The only good part of his day was seeing Lance. He was still dumbfounded he actually waited for him, even with him being a half an hour late. The way he talked, how he would get so excited by the little things like hot chocolates and ice-cream. It was breathless to think about. He couldn’t wait to see him again. He only needed to get through the night.

 

 

***

 

 

The sun was well and truly down by the time Lance had settled, his body wrapped in layers of blankets as the credits of _Finding Nemo_ rolled, a half-empty box of pizza by his feet. He was slowly beginning to feel like himself again. The worries of before buried deep down for another time, another day. Nothing like a movie night to cheer him up and _Finding Nemo_ was his all-time favourite disney movie. Dory being his favourite character. She was goofy and positive. Compared to Marlin’s stoic grumpy demeanour. In a way, he kinda saw himself in Dory.

Hunk had retired a while back. He mentioned needing to wake early to meet up with Shay before a lecture but Lance couldn’t quite remember. Lance was close to sleeping as well, his eyes all droopy with yawns escaping him every five minutes. He wanted to curl up on the couch and sleep there. All warm in his mountainous blankets but he knew his face would hate him for it in the morning. So he slipped out of the covers, the coolness of the room hit him instantly. His feet sluggishly dragged him up the stairs to the bathroom, his hands on autopilot as he reached for all his skin care products. The routine was simple. Creme, wash, moisturize and face mask. Plus the basics of brushing teeth. Since he was twelve he’s been doing this routine, never once missing a day. Well except that one time his brother Marcos got his head stuck in a chair and the whole family was stuck at the hospital as the paramedics had to cut him out of it. His sister Veronica got him into the whole skin care regime as well. After all the horror tales of acne scarring his face, he was immediately hooked and has never looked back. Finishing the final touches of his mask lance made his way to his room, his body aching.

 

By the time Lance’s head hit the pillow it was around midnight, the moonlight gleaming through the window. Lance just couldn’t believe what the day he had. The text thing aside it was near to magical. He managed to run into Keith. KEITH! He couldn't believe it. And he wanted to meet with him again. He should probably text him to double check. Would that be too desperate of him? Would he sound needy? Ugh! Lance reached for his phone, the bright light blinding his eyes. He quickly turned down the brightness and searched his contacts, typing in his name. Just as he finished typing he realised.

“FUCK” his whisper-scolded himself yet again.

He forgot to ask for his number AGAIN! Oh, he was hopeless. Truly hopeless. Now he has to make sure he meets with him tomorrow. At lunch by the tree. A wave of excitement and anxiety both rushed through him as he set his phone aside.

‘Everything will be fine.’ he told himself, his eyes fluttering as he slowly drifted off to sleep, only one thing on his mind.

Keith.


End file.
